Olympus High College
by SenioreThisIsSparta
Summary: Story is getting updated, expect new chapters in the next weeks, holidays is coming up, updates could be more recent. The update includes, new format, new poll system(until poll is done. story will stay Percabeth) better subplots, clearer writing, extended chapters, better explanation, but therefore some chapters will take longer to update.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Hello My Friends, SenioreThisIsSparta Here. This is my first story, so please don't go to harsh on me i hope you enjoy!**

Signing Up, organizing, and goodbyes!

**Percy POV**

It was a year after Gaia and the Giants tried to tear Olympus to pieces, it seemed as it would happen would it not be for Percy Jackson and the seven of the prophecy. Percy was in a good mood as the Olympians would let the demigods old enough participate in a school for some of the people that do not stay all year round. True,

Percy would stay year round but he was 19 years old for gods' sake! So they also made a college for the older demigods. After Gaia was defeated, and we made surethat she was defeated, Zeus allowed the Heroes that died in the second titan war have a second chance at life, including Silena and Luke. Now that we were

going to college they're coming too. Annabeth and I have never been closer before, it was literally "the best time of my life". Leila, my twin sister is literally awesome; she's into most of the stuff I am into, with an addition. Bianca Di Angelo, Nico's sister is also back, she was on the verge of re-incarnating but Nico pleaded her to come

back so she did when the other heroes did. Now Nico is as bright as Apollo. It was a Sunday afternoon, Annabeth and I are living in Paul and mum's house in New York until the school year starts, which is in about a week. Annabeth was on her Deadalus Laptop doing some "daughter of Athena" stuff, "Hey Annabeth, I'm going to

Olympus to pick up some stuff from Hephaestus and my dad; I'll be back in an hour OK?" I told her while walking towards the door. "Mhmm" she replied. I went outside and climbed into my Lamborghini Aventador, oh right I forgot to tell you, my dad got me a FREAKING! Lamborghini Aventador after I saved Olympus for the second

time! It was silver and had black wave details, and it had a Trident filling up the Hub of the car. I really enjoyed driving it, as it made things easier for me to do like,going to Camp-half blood, and visit my dad or Olympus. While I drove through New York to get to the Empire state building, people where drooling over my

at my car strive through the ocean of Orange taxis, I got to admit. I owe Poseidon one for this.

When I finally reached the lobby of the empire state building, I asked the guy behind the desk "600th floor please" the guy took a while to take his eyes of his book, but man, when he did, the expression he had and how rushed he went for card to give to me. Priceless, I'm visiting Hephaestus first as my dad told me to. When I

saw a palace that looked like a giant bunker with a hammer on the front steps, I guessed it was Hephaestus, I think if it wasn't the fact that I had I had demigod training, I would have never been able to open that MASSIVE door, and additionally it was out of Celestial Bronze. When finally got inside an Automaton greeted me

,"You are Percy Jackson Correct?" "Yup, that's me hehe" I replied. "Ahh, Lord Hephaestus has been waiting for you all day" the Automaton replied in an "almost"humanly reply. I simply replied with an "Oh" and the automaton motioned me to follow. When we reached a big room with a Bulky Guy Over a Smith, I was

stunned what I saw, _Wow, Hephaestus is really Amazing when it comes to making!_ When the guy turned around I saw my uncle, and I bowed and said "Lord Hephaestus" his faced lightened up when he saw me He said" ahh Percy, no need to bow, just simply call me Hephaestus, you saved my skin more than I did yours"

"Thank you Lor- I mean Hephaestus" and I stood up from my bow. "So why did you invite me here?" I asked him. "ahh, I heard you're going to attempt the Olympus High College this year correct?" he replied in a questioning manner. "Yes, that's true" I confirmed "Good! Because I got some ah, gear I wanted to give you" I raised

an eyebrow at this as gods barely gave me gifts. And I was fine with that. So I simply replied with "ok" "So..." he continued "remember when I convinced you to let me borrow your fine sword Anaklusmos from you?" "Yep, that took quite a while, are you going to tell me what you wanted to do with the sword. I confirmed again "Yep,

just a second" he said as he went to a store room and I saw him come back with a box that said my name on it. "So let's start shall we?" he told me in an almost excited tone,_ Wait, if this is for me, why is he so excited?_ "ok first thing, I modified your pen or should I say, your pens Anaklusmos, first of all, as you might have

noticed, I made a Second Riptide _Nearly _the same as your original one" he told me while he was handing me two golden pens, one I recognized as my trusted sword "Riptide" and wait, It was a click pen now? It would be so much easier to pull this out when fighting monsters, and another reason was that he handed me a pen that

looked Exactly like the pen I had in my hand Except, where mine had "Anaklusmos" etched onto it. The Second Pen had "Anaklusmos II" etched on it, so I could tell the two apart, additionally this one too was a click- pen. "Wow Hephaestus! This is Amazing, I can't thank you enough!" I said admiring the fine craftsmanship on both

pens. "Oh that's not all I have for you, did I tell you that both of them now write, the ink always refills, so now you have a pen that you can't lose, turns into a sword, and writes!" Hephaestus listed to me. "Wow Hephaestus, this is amazing Thank you so much!" I said truly appreciating my cousin's work (**AN: Yes technically He's **

**Percy's Cousin, as Hephaestus is the son of Zeus, and Percy's dad is Poseidon)** "Hehe, no worries cousin! I really enjoyed working on them, well let's move on" He said while once again reaching into the box and finally pulling out a metal box and handing it to Percy, who was confused of what he had meant, he motioned him to

open it and so he did. When he opened the box he was truly confused, in the box laid out in a soft cushioning with a trident branding into the Lid of the box underneath saying _Property Of Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon& Hero of Olympus_ what was on the bottom of the box was a rectangular item with once again a Trident

branded onto the top if it, and at the top and the bottom were rubber strips, quite wide but not too wide, just like Percy liked it. They looked just like the straps of a watch Hephaestus smiled and said "Come on, what waiting for, I don't have all day!" I obeyed and put the item on my forearm adjusting the straps to be comfortable.

He instructed me to say something that I would use to activate the item, _Wait activate it? What is this!_ So I thought of something and finally decided, I said "Wake!" and cover merged into the sides of the gauntlet and a women's voice erupted from the gauntlet it said "Welcome Perseus Jackson, I am a IDBGPPC, Interactive

Demigod Battle Gauntlet and Personal Portable Computer, you may give me a name and I will respond by that name" All I could say was "Holy Shit" Hephaestus Chuckled "Pretty cool eh? One of proud projects and I thought you should get the honor to be the first to possess one" he said _Wait I am the first one to get one these _

_things? Sweet! _I progressed to calling it Fiona Hephaestus looked at me proudly and went ahead and explained what it can do "So, I'll tell you what I can do, it can act as a tool for battle, it can scan your surroundings and suggest plans to you and render them in 3D Holographs, it can also act as a Smartphone or Tablet computer, so

you can use it to learn" and the rest was too complicated to listen to, my thoughts were if I walked back into my apartment and showing it to Annabeth, she would do anything to lay her hands on this thing, I chuckled at this thought but was brought back to reality when Hephaestus cleared his throat, and went on to my next

gift(**Bear with me people, it's a boring opening but the first three chapters will be openings, hopefully the next chapter I already have planned will be more fun!)**

The last things in the box were, A computer specifically a Razer Blade Pro 2013(**AN**:** My dream computer :D**) it was specially modified to work with the gods "monster save" internet for demigods and gods, so we could use the internet! And it could easily transform into a Razer Edge tablet, useful when I need portability, and the next thing was a Bow!

Although I was a terrible archer it looked amazing, "Put in your hands and the way it looks respond to how you are feeling, and so will the arrows" , Hephaestus explained. He then handed me a Quiver, full of arrows, wrapping around the quiver were scenes of my Quests, Wars, and moments. I smiled at the sight, and so did

Hephaestus, obviously pleased I liked his gift, the bow which was made of the metals Stygonian Iron, Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold& Ebony, when my cousin laid the bow in my hands the bow started to flicker in a soft sea green like my eyes, although it wasn't flames it was water! That was truly amazing, "Thank you Hephaestus,

Thank you so much" I thanked him "Ah, think of it as a repayment for saving my life cousin, and if you need anything else don't hesitate to visit me again" he replied and with those words, we said our goodbyes and I proceeded to meet my father at his palace.

But the meeting with him was quite short, as he was very busy. But he still had time to meet with me, he told me that now my car could transform into a motorbike, which was pretty cool when I was travelling alone, and I needed speed, and he handed me a gauntlet which was only for protecting purposes, it was Dark blue and I

put it on my right arm, it had wave designs and my Pegasus, Blackjack on it staring out at me like _Hey Boss, Big Boss put me into this gauntlet, help me out!_ I missed Blackjack; I'll make sure to visit him this week, across the gauntlet was were my two swords crossing each other, the gauntlet truly was made for me. The glove that

was attached to the gauntlet was finger less, it was black and on the backhand it had a trident on it, the glove was comfortable but sturdy enough to be protective. He handed me another glove to put on my left hand as it would look odd and I already have Fiona covering my left forearm. He also handed me a shield which was

supposedly made from a dragon's skull, the top of the head which would be used for shielding, had celestial bronze molded onto it. It was quite heavy but my father taught me to put it into its disguise form which was, simply a watch, it also showed the time! I bet Tyson made this for me. Lastly he gave me a bag that I could put a

fridge in and it wouldn't be heavy, that would be good for school books and so on. I Thanked him, said my goodbyes and left Olympus to go back to my mum's apartment.

**AN: I know it's a long opening chapter and it's pretty boring but i promise you next chapter will be more exciting! Please Rate&Review, if you do I will personally send you a Puncake! till next time my friends!**

**-SenioreThisIsSparta**


	2. Author's Note (Sorry, Please read)

Hey Guys, and the first thing you're thinking is NOOOOO AUTHOR'S Note why…. Ok let me explain how I just put up a story and vanished from making other chapters, so the thing is, I tend to shove things away when school starts and try to focus on it because if I don't, bad things happen. So I hope you guys understand that, but for your long waiting and for 4 Review( YAYS xD) which I thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for, your gunna get two long chapters, tomorrow, why? Cuz it's Friday tomorrow! So I swear on the River Styx( Dear lord I am already regretting this) that I will get my lazy self onto Microsoft word to make these two chapters for you and for me, because I have so many ideas floating around in my head, so if I can throw some of these on here, I can finally have so peace, so I hope you guys forgive me and thank you so so much for the reviews, follows or just simply viewing these, Hopefully once I write a couple of chapters I'll get back into the swing of things, but for now I can only possibly say that 1-2 chapters will come up every weekend, because I am currently in My 7th year at school and things are not getting easier xD Alright enough talk. I hope you have an awesome night, day, afternoon where ever the hell you are.

See you guys next time Peace!


	3. Chapter 2

**So you Guys gave me a pretty hard time writing this, as i forgot i wrote 2 FREAKING thousand words last time and i promised i'd do more, but i just couldn't in this chapter. so i decided i'll upload more than two this weekend, i know i promised two today, and i'll give you two today, and i'll give you two tomorrow, as i am feeling generous and i thank you guys so much for the reviews and Favorites! You guys are amazing! **

**So let's get on with it!**

Surprises, meeting, a goddess's new task!

Artemis Pov

It was a quiet day on Olympus as all the gods were preparing for the new school for their

children there was a meeting called in today, I walked out of my tent to find my Lieutenant

Thalia together with Zoe my former Lieutenant and my Captain, she was resurrected with other war heroes by the wish of Perseus Jackson, who once again had wishes that benefited others

and turned down godhood once again, this boy was so different, so selfless and loyal. And most importantly he respected females. You could get lost in his Sea green eyes. And his messy black

air with a gray streak looked so soft I wanted to lean my head into it, and his handsome face. And muscular and toned body, wait why was she thinking this! She was a MAIDEN goddess, she

shook the thoughts off, when she arrived at Thalia's side she told her "there's a meeting at Olympus, you're in charge ok Thalia?" Thalia nodded and I flashed to Olympus. When I arrived

at the Throne room all the gods were waiting for me, as I was the last one to arrive. When I sat down on my throne Zeus started to speak "Ok, now that we are all here we may start the

meeting" "As most of you know, I have started a school for our children and mortals" Zeus continued. Everyone nodded confirming what he just said "So I thought we gods could have a

little fun and participate in the school, as director, teachers or even as Students" All the gods mouths grew wide at what my father just said I mean what has gotten into him? We gods

in school along our children! that's a big NO for me! "So, please choose, those who want to be staff of the school raise their hand" Zeus, Athena, Ares, Dionysus, Hermes, Demeter and

Hephaestus all raised their hand, "those who want to be students raise their hand" Hades, Apollo, Aphrodite, Poseidon, raised their hand. I was the only one left to decide "Artemis?" Zeus said in a questioning tone, I sighed and knew I wouldn't be a very good teacher so I said

"I'll choose to be a student" was my final answer. Most of the gods were surprised by my answer, but I didn't mind. "Now that everyone has chosen what they want to be we should

introduce ourselves as our fake identities, and turn into the form we will be at the school, so we can recognize each other" my father suggested The council nodded in agreement. Apollo was first, he will be 18 years old and his fake name will be Jake Solace, then a golden cloud erupted where my twin brother was and in place was a teenage boy with spiked sandy hair and deep blue eyes**( AN:I think Apollo has blue eyes, correct me if I am wrong),** he was quite muscular and had regular jeans, DC sneakers with a yellow shirt with a

black jacket over it, next was Aphrodite, her new name was Claire Shay and she was 19 years old, she disappeared in a pink cloud and when it dissolved there was a teenager with Blonde

hair and kaleidoscope eyes, Her body was nicely curved and her breasts and butt were a little too big. She had a ton of make-up on her face and she wore white jeans and blouse over a pink

tank top that fit her curves perfectly, her shoes were high top white converse. I was next, I thought for a second, I announced my name to be Amy Hunter and I would be the same age as

Aphrodite, I turned myself into what I thought of and when the smoke dissolved I was a

teenage girl with dark silver eyes so I wouldn't be noticed so easily, my usually straight auburn

hair was now curled and I was wearing silver jeans with a Blue jeans jacket over a plain silver shirt, my shoes were regular black converse. I thought I looked like a normal teenager.

Annabeth POV (**this is some Percabeth for you Allen r, hope you like it!)**

Where in the world is Percy? He said he was on Olympus to meet some gods and he will be

back "soon". He's been gone for 3 hours! And I am starting to get worried, when I was about to go to Olympus myself and check on him somebody opened the door and there he was, there

was that seaweed brain "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" I asked him a little too loud. "Ehm…. I was

on Olympus? I thought I told you right" he replied "Yeah you did, but you were gone for 3 freaking hours! What took you so long?" I asked him madly "well, Hephaestus gave me all this

great stuff, I can show you!" my boyfriend said. "Ok, show me" I said impatiently. He slid his backpack off his shoulder and threw it on the couch across to where I was sitting, he then held up

both of his arms for me to see, then I just noticed he had too gauntlets on "Is that it?" I asked him. He gave me a "wait" motion and said "wake" "wake? I'm already up" I said, wow this was

confusing as hell. His gauntlet turned into an arm mounted computer! My mouth dropped to floor.

"Percy, that's amazing!" I told him. He gave me his signature smile and said "You Jelly" while changing to a cheeky smile with his eyebrows dancing around. That infuriated me "NO! I bet my Daedalus is much much better than that crappy, whatever the heck it's called!" he dropped his

attitude and walked over to me saying" I'm sorry, I didn't want to anger the all-mighty daughter of Athena who happens to just be my girlfriend" he ended with a big grin plastered on his face. I

was just about to chase him around the house when he stopped me with a kiss. "Fine, you win!

But don't think you'll get away with it next time!" I grunted "Aw c'mon wise girl, let's go make dinner, it's already 6! Mum and Paul are going to be back in an hour, and they'll be definitely be

hungry" Percy said "So we walked into the kitchen and I asked him "So what are we going to make?" "ehm…. I don't know? You tell me" he answered so I thought, "How about having an

Italian dinner, For the Appetizer we'll have a Cesar salad each, for the main dish we'll have Lasagna and for desert, we'll have Tiramisu** (AN: Sorry to the Italian people or just people that **

**know if this is spelt wrong, please forgive me and tell me if it's right or wrong)** Percy looked stunned "Wow, Annabeth how do you know all these things?" I rolled my eyes and sighed

"Perseus Jackson if you haven't noticed, your girlfriend is daughter of Athena" emphasizing "daughter of Athena" _boy he could be such a seaweed brain sometimes_ He then said in an

annoyed tone "Anniebeth, what did I tell you about calling me by my full name?" he said my name wrong on purpose as I hated it the way Mr.D said. I told him to stop being a baby and go buy the list of ingredients. Throwing him a list in the process, he got the keys for his car and left. While I prepared everything, when he came back with two big Bags of grocery we started cooking, tt was really fun, especially with Percy, as he always acts as a goofball and doesn't know how to cook. But it's really fun teaching him, when we just prepared everything we saw Paul's "repaired" **(remember from the Last Olympian? Or am I the only person that still remembers that? xD) **Car park outside next to Percy's. Shortly Afterwards, Sally and Paul came in Sally was astounded by what we made, we had neatly set out the tables, we made Ice Tea for ourselves and bought some wine from Italy for them "Wow you guys! This is so sweet from you" Sally said "No problem Ms. Jackson, we hope you enjoy it though" I told her. When everything was done, we all sat down. Dinner was quite fun and Percy was really happy. I felt great being amongst such friendly and welcoming people, it was a great day overall.

**So i hoped you enjoyed that, once again i felt it was kinda boring but that's just my opinion also i put up the poll onto my profile so you can vote on the pairings, i also let you guys choose 3 as i thought some of you might like more than just one pairing. And if you would like me to put up other choice just send me a messaged and hopefully i'll still be awake and be able to put it up. Thank you guys for reading, Please review, it means the world to me and i love reading the reviews. Especially the ones that threatened me because of my pact xD**

**So i hope you have a wonderful Day and i'll be off writing the next chapter**

**See you guys Later, PEACE**

**-SenioreThisIsSparta**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone, Ehm Long time no see, I know I should make an upload schedule, but I was incredibly busy with school this week, I'm not kidding, I had three test, two assignments, and a ton of homework, Oh and I forgot, my internet contract ran out, so I have to switch to 3G internet which I am limited on only for homework usage and limited free time usage. And I'm at my friend's house right now, so I though why not upload it so here you go guys, and I'm so sorry for not thanking you ****AMAZING ****people seriously, I loved reading the reviews, there were very good suggestions that I might implement. Thanks so much guys. You're the best fans a FanFiction Writer can ask for! Without further ado, Here's the Chapter! **

**School Time!**

Percy POV

Weeks have passed since I went up to Olympus to pick up stuff from dad and Hephaestus, It was once again a Sunday and today my sister Leila is coming back from her First Trip to Camp. I was laying on the couch on my laptop browsing the Internet, weird things on there, like I even found this website called and people write stories of things like me and Athena, or even Artemis!**(Breaking that Fourth Wall, like a sir :D)** I shivered at the thought of Artemis finding this site. The door opened and Mum, Paul, Annabeth and Leila walked in. "Sup Sis" I said not once glancing away from my screen "Nothing much, just that I survived my first week and Camp Hard-blood" she replied tiredly "Aww C'mon Leila, it wasn't that hard was it?" "Ehm no, just the fact that I failed at most classes except Archery and Sword fighting" She said sarcastically "Woop Woop! We have a child of Poseidon who actually is good at archery" Annabeth threw in in a teasing tone. "Hey!" I said in a fake offended tone "Don't be a little baby" She said in a mocking British tone. That got me mad "What'd I tell you about calling me-" "Cut it out both of you!" My mum said, then walked away.

The Next Day

Artemis POV (Amy)

So, I Apollo, Aphrodite and the others bought a house in the mortal world, just to act natural. I was getting ready for the first day of school, mortal-demigod school then Aphrodite walked in "Hey Artemis need some help there?" She said I was about to argue until she said "You sure you don't want Percy to notice you?" she said with a smirk and I gave up, "fine" I said. She walked up to me and took a look at me the snapped her fingers and a pink smoke cloud erupted from me. She then made a mirror appear in front of me. I looked at myself; I had Black Jeans, Converses, and a Silver T-shirt with a Wolf's head on it. She strangely enough gave me a glove, just a black, fingerless cloth glove. And my hair was made into a ponytail. I looked like a normal school girl. She threw me a Dakine backpack "Here's all your school stuff" and walked out. I followed her down to the living room to see all the gods waiting for us "Good luck everyone" Zeus said, then flashed to the school, everyone did the same. Then finally me, I flashed to a huge entrance and you could see how big the campus was, sure enough there was Perseus with his friends and his _girlfriend_, I walked over to the Skating ramp and sat down.

Student POV

Today was my first day at a new school, but my mum said this school was special, it was for people like me. Oh god, I felt like I was going to a retard school. Right now I was walking to the entrance, when I arrived there I was impressed by the sheer size of that thing, I saw hundreds of students walking into the school and arriving here. There was a pretty girl sitting on the Skate ramp, but I shook the thoughts about her off, if you were to sort me into the school ranks, I'd be a looser, and she seemed like a popular guy's girlfriend. Oh and I haven't introduced myself, my name's Kevin, Kevin Romulus Cameron. I know a complicated name. But then I caught something in my eyes, a boy with Black messy hair, sea green eyes and his friends standing near the entrance discussing something. _No it can't be_ Does this mean… I am demigod, that's why I am always so hyper, that's why I have problems sometimes reading things. Percy was what I wished to be, cool heroic self-less and a son of Poseidon. So I walked up to them, sure enough they noticed me. "Can we help you" Annabeth said "Ehm" I said nervously as my cheeks started burning with embarrassment "your Percy right" I said looking at Percy, then rubbing my backhead. "Yep" he said kindly "Wait, your eyes" Annabeth said. "My eyes?" I questioned "Yeah your eyes, they're Blue, icy blue, like a glacier" said a girl with black hair and eyes similar to Percy's "Wait guys I'll be right back" Percy said, then walked towards the skate ramp.

Percy POV

I was talking to a kid that recognized me, I could feel that he was a demigod, his aura also showed that he was quite a strong one, but then I spotted something on the skate ramp, someone, there was a girl, with auburn hair, nicely dressed. But I already had a girlfriend so that was out of question. But her eyes, were silver. And I only know one person whose eyes are naturally silver. I walked up to her, through the crowd of guys asking her for phone number. She ignored them totally, hinting again who she was. All the guys got mad at me as I pushed through, I just ignored them. When I was in eyesight of the girl, she gasped. "Come with me please" I said "What the fuck gives you the right to be able to take her, she's free bait" one of the guys said. I thought of something evil "I just need to talk to her for a few minutes, then she's free bait" I smiled evilly, the girl on the other hand, got mad and I laughed silently. She then came down and I pulled her through the crowd. When we stood at a spot to talk she said "What?" I replied with a tired sight "C'mon, I know who you are" "What? I just met you there" What about your eyes then?" I said thinking I got her, then I got the biggest surprise ever. "Ohh, they're contact lenses, I just like the color silver as eye color, see" she said as she took of her contact lenses. I'm so so s-s-sorry" I stuttered with embarrassment. The girl giggled "it's ok, we haven't introduced each other, and I'm Amy Hunter" she said while holding out her hand for me to shake "Perseus Jackson" while taking her hand and shaking it, our hand molded together perfectly making me red "you-your Percy Jackson?" she said amazed. _oh dear gods, please not again "_Yup" I said. She then said "wow, it's so nice to actually meet you in real life, I have heard stories about you, quite a lot" she said with a genuine smile that nearly melted me_ Dammit Percy, you got a girlfriend for fuck's sake, wake up. _"Hey ehm you want to go meet my friends, I'm sure they'd like you" I offered. "Lead the way" she accepted. We walked over to where I left my friends with the kid, they were staring at him like he grew a second head, I pulled Amy over to them, then left her next to the kid, then joining my group next to Annabeth. "Ehm guys, "what's wrong?" I said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Percy, the kid were standing in front of hasn't been claimed yet" she said shocked "Annabeth, this is his first encounter with demi-gods, his godly parent must have done so for a reason, C'mon let's go. The bell then rang and we all went inside.

Artemis POV

That was quite a close call, thank the gods that I am a god and that I could summon contact lenses my color onto my eyes and change my eye color in a snap of time. But anyway we were on the way to the classes at the moment. There was a demi-god that I wasn't familiar with. I was suspicious of him. So I would tell father later, at the moment we were lead to one of the big halls on the campus. The whole school was having an assembly, probably having a great "Zeus Speech" that nobody cared about. But it would be interesting to see half-bloods along with mortals and the gods in one room, and none of the mortals had a single idea. After all the speeches, my father called me over to talk in private for a minute. "Yes?" I asked him "Artemis I need to ask you to do something, something important" my father said seriously "Alright" I said "what is it?" "I need you to watch over Perseus Jackson and his friends, especially Perseus" My father said. I was infuriated, I know I have feelings for him I yet have to sort out, but I don't want to go and babysit a male demigod, even if it is one that saved us twice. "WHAT?!" I screeched "Artemis, please calm down, this is very important. Please do what I ask, I cannot tell you more. He said before quickly flashing out. So I was about to flash over to Percy, then I realized, I can't blow my cover so I _walked. _On the way, a lot of the boys where hitting on me, checking me out and so on. It disgusted me, it was quite sad that men like Perseus are so rare nowadays. There he was discussing his classes with his friends, thanks to my father I have EVERY single class with Percy. So I walked over to them.

Percy POV

"Hey Amy" I said while I saw her walking over to us. "Hey Percy" she said with smile "what classes do you have?" she asked us all, "I have Sport first" Annabeth said "Demigod special classes" Thalia, Nico, Luke, Kevin and Zoe said. "I got sport too" I said examining my schedule "Same here" Amy said. Annabeth was very annoyed by that, she walked up to me and I expected a slap or something. Instead she kissed me full on the lips. "Okayyyyyy" I said dreamily after she broke it. "You can show her to the gym, but remember he's mine" Annabeth said to us, then walked to gym class. So Amy and I walked to gym class together. On the way I asked her who her godly parent was. She said she wasn't claimed yet, all she knew about Greek gods and demi-gods she was taught by her mum, she didn't know or think that she was like any of the Greek gods. As we arrived at the Gym of the campus, once again we were awestruck by how big these buildings were, we separated our ways to the changing rooms. I changed into normal Sport attire, a Nike Clima-cool in sea green. Black shorts WITH pockets (I learnt my lesson there people) and Nike Shoes, I put Riptide in my pocket and walked to the hall. Surprised to find two teachers in the hall. There was an average mortal sport teacher. The other was…

**Muahahaha, left you with a cliffhanger, you mad? A you'll see in the Next Chapter, Percy will meet somebody he doesn't like. Hope you guys aren't too mad at me for implementing some OC, Kevin, will increase importance in this story as it goes on. And hopefully you will like this character, as some of his characteristics are from me, ;) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and like always, reviews, PMs and Suggestions in general are highly welcome, I love having somebody else perspective for a change, and I love reading you reviews!**

**See you Guys Next Time, Peace!**

**-SenioreThisIsSparta**


	5. Another Author's Note:Explaining Myself

**I'm Sorry guys, this is another author note, no this is not a stupid excuse because of me being a lazy, it's me trying to explain myself, and how my story goes, this story is fan-driven and will stay fan driven, i am simply doing so because i feel that most stories out there are, Linear, Author ideas put in for people to read, yes that how most books are in the world, but that's because they're publish written, and the author doesn't know who reads them, well here on fanfiction it gives you the chance to interact, exchange ideas, talk and stay in contact with your fans, so why not use that? you might think that i am a pussy or i need to man up, but when a fan isn't satisfied or happy with my work, it does make me think for a second. Because i try to maintain this for fans, and not for myself. Yes I still enjoy writing fanfic, but i only enjoy it when i write it for my fans, not myself.**

**I hope you guys understand and not all of you are going to run away. expect a chapter sooner that normally.**

**See you guys.**

-SenioreThisIsSparta


End file.
